This invention is in the field of portable shelters and the like and is more specifically directed to a flexible walled tent having an internal rigid support structure which is easily disassembled and packed into a compact bundle.
Prior known pyramidal tents or shelters having a variety of constructions have been proposed in the past. For example, prior known umbrella-type tents have a center post extending vertically upward in the center of the tent with lateral arms to engage grommets positioned in the side edges of the tent to hold the side edges outwardly between the apex of the tent and the corners of the tent which are fixed to the ground by stakes. A disadvantage of this type of construction is that the side edges are not rigidly supported and consequently tend to flap if there is a wind. Moreover, the positioning of the center post in the tent is inconvenient in that it takes up space and makes the floor less usable. Other prior known tents have employed external supporting frameworks which are difficult to assemble and disassemble and are quite bulky when the tent is packed for movement. These tents also are susceptible to flapping and wind noise. The weight and unattractive appearance of tents of the foregoing type is consequently a substantial disadvantage.
A safe positioning of a tent on the ground has been effected in the past by the provision of stakes engaged with loops along the periphery of the floor of the tent. Additional stakes have been connected to tie-down ropes connected with elevated portions of the tent with the overall arrangement requiring relatively time-comsuming procedures during the erection of the tent. In all prior known instances, the stakes connecting the tent to the ground around the bottom periphery of the tent is effected by engagement of the stages with cloth loops attached to the tent fabric so that the resistance to wind forces is provided largely through cloth connectors as opposed to the stronger and more rigid supporting framework. This relationship between the parts can result in substantial concentrations of stress in cloth portions of the tent when there is substantial wind so that ripping and damage can occur.
Another prior known problem of prior tent constructions resides in the fact that windows provided in the side walls of the tents have not been capable of providing satisfactory ventilation to the interior of the tent without the windows being fully opened to also permit the entry of sunlight and/or precipitation either of which can be undesirable.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved tent construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved tent construction in which tie-down members are connected directly to frame components provided on the interior of the tent.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved window shade means for a tent which permits ventilation through the window while shading the window opening from precipitation and/or the entry of direct sunlight.
Obtainment of the foregoing objects of this invention is enabled through the provision of a tent shelter of pyramidal shape having a four-sided quadrilateral floor panel with triangular side walls attached thereto and defining an apex at their upper extent. A support framework is positionable within the tent and includes four flexible telescoping rods which extend along the edges of the shelter adjacent the juncture of the triangular side walls and have their upper ends received in coil spring members extending outwardly and downwardly from a pyramid shaped plastic apex member positioned in the apex of the tent. The lower end of each of the telescoping support rods receives a tie-down cord retainer plug consisting of a relatively small diameter connector portion matingly fitted in the hollow lower open end of the support rod and an outer bulbous end of greater diameter. A bore extends through the outer bulbous end and the inner coupling end of the tie-down cord retainer plug and a tie-down cord extends through the bore and has a knot provided on its inner end on the interior of the support rod. The knot prevents removal of the tie-down cord which has an opposite end externally of the tent and which cord extends through a sealed opening provided in a gusset in the corner portions of the tent defined by the juncture of two triangular side panels with one corner of the floor panel.
Additionally, at least one of the triangular walls of the tent is provided with a triangular window opening having a horizontal base edge and two inclined side edges intercepting at the upper extent of the window. An awning for the window comprises first and second triangular awning panels connected along side edges to the side edges of the window and each having a lower edge of a width greater than the length of the base edge of the triangular window. A stiffener rod is positioned in each of the triangular panels with the outer end of each stiffener rod having a loop through which the other stiffener rod can be extended so as to hold the stiffener rods connected to each other at their outer ends. Adjacent outer edges of the triangular awning panels are connected by a conventional connector means such as a Velcro fastener or by a zipper or the like so that the awning is held in position in the shape of the corner of a pyramid extending outwardly above the window opening to shade the window opening but being open at its lower extent while permitting the entry of air to the tent interior for ventilation purposes. The stiffener rods can be removed and the triangular awning side panels can be rolled upwardly and held in position adjacent the window openings if their use is not desired.
A better understanding of the manner in which the preferred embodiment of the invention is constructed will be achieved when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.